Boys of the Banner
by yoli
Summary: Jack is offered the chance of a lifetime......to start a boy band! Him and four other members(you must read and see who) form the Boys of the Banner(6 months after strike). This story documents their rise and downfall. *casting call*
1. Default Chapter

            Hey everyone I'm really excited about this one.  I hope you like it! 

If you would like to be in this story email me (find it in my profile) and I will send you something about it.  I'm looking for groupies and what-not! ENJOY!

*disclaimer: I don't own any of the newsies or newsies references I make in this story.

The Boys of the Banner

Setting: six months after the victorious strike a Jack is talking to Medda about the future.

            "Medda ya know I love my boys but I just need a new dimension to this whole newsie thing.  I must say I'm just slightly bored.  Got any suggestions?" said Jack.

            "Jack when you were just a little tot you were such a ham!  I told your mother that someday your boy will be a star.  And honey you still got it in you!  My suggestion is you put that young hott body on the stage before you get saggy.  Once you figure out what you're doing I'll give you the stage once a week if you want.  So how bout it baby, wanna be a star!" said Medda.

            "Wow Medda what and offer!  I'm still gonna need a couple a days to think the offer over.  After a bit of meditation and reflection I'm sure I will come to final decision," said Jack as he walked out of Medda's lobby.  As soon as he got out of the doors he began screaming like a little girl.

            "I'm going to be famous.  I'M GOING TO BE FAMOUS!" he loved shouting those words despite the fact that it gained him a few stares from the socialites walking by.  As he was walking back to Manhattan he ran into his girlfriend, Sarah Jacobs.  She began running towards Jack (a little awkwardly if you ask me) she threw her arms around Jack in the middle of the street.

            "Jack!" she shrieked as she gave him a kiss smack on the lips.

            "Ummm hey sweets, we need to talk," Jack said seriously.

            "Awwwww baby you know I'm not good at that stuff"

            "Yea I noticed, believe me.  So you see Sarah I'm going to cut right to the chase.  If I'm going to become famous I'm going to have to make some sacrifices.  I think I may have to just drop the cling-ons on the way to the top.  So Sorry tutz but you have to go," Jack quickly turned and left it at that.  He was so relieved that was over.  He had been trying to find a good excuse to end that relationship for weeks.

Back at the lodging house

            When Jack arrived he found his newsies and a few friends from Brooklyn immersed in a poker game.  After everyone was done and even more broke then they were before (except for Racetrack) Jack gathered a few newsies outside to talk to them about his plan to get fame and fortune quickly.

            "The five of you have been carefully selected for you jobs.  I chose you for your quick instincts and your incredible talents.  One of you I chose because of your incredible gift with money.  You will all be involved in the biggest mark any newsie will ever leave, yes bigger then the imprint the strike left.  Now if you don't want to be involved in this project I understand because it will be a tremendous amount of work but you must know your work will have huge rewards.  So here's my idea, I want to start a BOY BAND!  Mush, David, Spot, Bumlets and Racetrack, the manager, we will become a huge success as the BOYS OF THE BANNER!" said Jack triumphantly.

            "Freakin' genius!" said Spot.

            "I can see our name in lights right now!" said Bumlets

            "I've been waiting for this chance my entire life!" said Mush

            "Thank you Jack, so much," said David as he embraced Jack through tears.

            "So what percent of the money do I get?" said Race, ruining the moment entirely.

            "So you guys all in?" said Jack.

            "Hell yea!" came the response.  

As all five boys stood in the middle of the road, men carrying a lit-up frame walked by them.  It seemed as if their stardom was their……………..DESTINY

Well I hope you guys liked this first chapter; I know it wasn't that funny but just you wait!  Once again as I said I really would like to include other authors in this story.  You wanna know what is funny Aaron Lohr starred in The Monkees TV movie, and now he is going to be in a newsie boy band!


	2. first performance

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry I have not updated in ummmmmm a very long time.  I hope you like this new fabbity fab chappy and please review because I love you.  WOAH THAT RHYMES!!

"5, 6, 7, 8, and slap, down, turn, flip, crossover, spit-shake, pelvic thrust!!"  Medda screamed her choreography as they sweated their asses off in her studio.  

Her Dominatrix attitude had a different affect on each newsie.  David was quivering with fear and she spanked as he did the pelvic thrust.  On the other hand Spot grunted enthusiastically as the seasoned woman forced him to lick her boot during a dance move.

"Medda, what is this, a sweatshop!?" said Jack.

"Dear me it has created a most unpleasant aroma," motioned Race who was counting money in the studio's corner.

"Don't you think we are ready to perform I mean we have been dancing our tushies off for three weeks," complained Bumlets.

"I'll tell you what kids you can start as my opening act in a few days and then we will see 

what happens," said Medda.

"I'm so scared you guys, what if they don't like me," asked David nervously as he was picking at his blue button down shirt.

"Well then fuck them!!  I mean literally…fuck them," said Spot.

            The boys nervously waited for their time to go on.  They had spent weeks waiting for this moment and now that it was here they were scared out of their minds.  A few burly men started grunting and pointing towards the stage.  The boys all skipped eagerly onto the stage.  The crowd was silent.  The boys erupted into their song and dance *imagine this being done with lots of cool harmony parts and complicated dance moves*:

_We are the boys of the banner_

_Bringing you the news from the top of the world_

_We bring it down to the streets of __NEW YORK___

_Boys, Boys, Boys_

_Of the banner are here to stay_

_Bringing you the news everyday_

_That's right every day_

_Mush: Whether its midtown_

_Bumlets: Or times square_

_David: _Park Avenue____

_Jack: or uptown!_

_Spot: or even perhaps a great little place called……..__BROOKLYN__!!!_

_Boys, Boys, Boys_

_Of the banner are here to stay_

_Bringing you the news everyday_

_That's right………EVERYDAY!_

            Silence followed after the boys finished their number.  However you must consider that the crowd was nearly all male and were expecting a show from the beautiful Medda.  The boys silently slumped off stage.  Even Spot had lost a bit of his signature strut.  Race was busy laughing his tush off back stage.

            "HA!!!  That was the corniest thing I have ever seen. Don't take that the wrong way fella's, I mean for a corn muffin it was delectable and yet still I twas a corn muffin," said Race.

***I know that was really weird but ummmmm I couldn't resist***

            The boys walked back to their lodging houses.  Spot had to leave them for the night although he didn't seem to like the idea*we figure he is afraid of the dark*.  David ran into his house and in the window the newsies saw him running to his mom and he began to cry like a baby.  The boys of the banner went to sleep believing their dream of stardom was exactly that……..just a dream.

When the boys arrived for practice early in the morning at Medda's they were of low spirits.  Medda, however, went through the door with a skip and a hop.

**"Boys, you got yourselves a gig!!!!" Medda yelled.                                                                                                        **

**************************************************************************************************

Well I hope you guys liked it so please read and review.  Also I'm looking for girls to be groupies so come one come all and send me your profile!!!!!!! 


End file.
